


Charming as Fuck

by blueeyedmasterpiece



Category: Funhaus RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Also coffee!, Angst, Implied sex bruh, M/M, Multi, OT7, Then fluff, There's cussing and some jokes about sex, also James in make up :), and hickies, assholes saying rude shit, i may add more chapters i don't know, pretty much calling James names because he's in a relationship with men, saying i love you :3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedmasterpiece/pseuds/blueeyedmasterpiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's raining. It's pouring. That hot barista can fuck me in the ass."<br/>"Jesus, Bruce!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FH OT7 trash is what I am.

"It had to rain. It had to FUCKING RAIN!"  
"You should of brought a jacket Bruce," Spoole added to Bruce's grumbling.  
"Shut up, Spoole! I didn't know it was going to rain!"  
"I told you it was going to rain. And we're all wearing jackets," Matt sighed.  
"Don't even try Matt, he'll just argue," Adam whispered as he kissed Matt's cheek.  
The rain was coming down harder and harder as they kept walking down the street, everyone but Bruce with their hoods up.  
"I'm still getting pretty soaked even though I have a jacket on," Joel added, huddling up to Lawrence to keep warm.  
Bruce gave Joel a look as rain water ran down his face and on to his shirt.  
"Yeah, you're so fucking soaked!"  
"Come on Bruce, its your fault you didn't bring a jacket!" Lawrence snapped.  
"Hey guys, maybe we should go into this coffee shop to get out of the rain maybe," Spoole quickly added to try and stop an oncoming fight.  
"Aw Spoole! Coffee shops are cold," Joel whined.  
"Then I'll buy everyone coffee! Lets just go inside," Adam opened the coffee shop door and walked inside, his five boyfriends following him.  
It wasn't cold as most coffee shops were. It was warm and homey, and all the guys sighed when they walked inside.  
"Okay, I like this," Joel smiled.  
"And I like him," Bruce nodded towards the barista who was at the front counter.  
They all turned towards the counter to see a guy looking down at his phone, not even noticing they had walked in.  
"Okay. I'd like to thank Spoole for suggesting to come in here," Lawrence said under his breath, smiling.  
Adam elbowed Lawrence in the side as Bruce started to walk up to the counter, water still wetting his hair.  
"Hello good looking," Bruce pretty much yelled.  
The guy looked up to see Bruce smiling at him and the others blushing out of embarrassment.  
"Uh, hi. What can I get for you?"  
"First, maybe your number."  
The guy blushed and looked down at the counter. Adam quickly ran up and pushed Bruce behind him.  
"I'm so sorry! We just came in here because of the rain, but some coffee would be nice."  
"O-Okay! What kind?"  
"Uh..."  
Adam looked up at the menu above the guy then looked down at the guy's name tag.  
The guy's name tag had his name printed neatly on to it.  
James.  
"Well James, a number two would be nice. Can we have six of those?"  
"Okay, I'll get those for you guys and tell you when they're ready."  
Adam nodded and grabbed Bruce's arm to drag him to a table. The others followed close behind.  
"Damn it Bruce, you scared the guy away," Joel pouted.  
"The guy's name is James," Adam added, slipping his hood off.  
"Sounds like a great name to moan," Spoole laughed.  
"Oh my god."

~~~~~~

James could feel the blush on his face.  
Six very attractive guys walk into the coffee shop, covered in rain water, and they're flirting. With him!  
James calmed himself down and started to make the coffees.  
"This is supposed to be the slow hour god dammit."

~~~~~~

Adam was looking at his phone as Spoole laid his head on his shoulder.  
"Is James the only one on this shift?" Matt asked, looking back to the kitchen every so often.  
"He probably works the slow hours. Must be boring," Lawrence answered.  
Spoole started to kiss Adam's neck, making Adam laugh.  
"Come on Spoole, stop it!"  
"Yeah Spoole, he's not just yours," Bruce joked.  
"Aw, Brucey boy is jealous," Joel poked Bruce's face as he laughed.  
"Shut up Joel!"  
They all began to laugh as they watched Joel tease Bruce more.

~~~~~~

James was watching the guys as the the coffee brewed. He couldn't help himself. They were cute.  
James wanted it. He wanted the cute hat guy to kiss his neck and face. He wanted to make jokes with them. He wanted it so much.  
They acted too close to be just friends. Anyone could tell that.  
James remembered what one of his friends said about the relationship he was in.  
{"There's six of us and yeah, it can be kinda rough, I mean come on! Six people in one relationship, its fucking crazy! But I love them man, I love them so god damn much. And I know they love me. They love each other. I'm so damn lucky James, I hope you can be as lucky as I am."}  
James smiled to himself and went to pour the coffee.  
Maybe he can be lucky.

~~~~~~

"Uh... You're coffee is ready!"  
Adam looked back at the counter to see James smile at him and pointed to the coffees.  
"Matt, come help me with these."  
Matt got Joel out of his lap and got up.  
"Matt! I was getting comfortable," Joel complained.  
"We can get more comfortable at home babe," Matt smiled and winked at Joel, who laughed.  
Adam rolled his eyes as he went up to the counter.  
"How much?"  
"$10.37."  
"Pretty cheap for six cups of coffee."  
"My boss wants coffee to be affordable. It helps people."  
"It's like around a dollar a cup."  
"And Starbucks still does better than us."  
"It's more expensive."  
"Damn it Adam, stop flirting," Matt joked, "just pay the guy."  
Adam blushed and bumped Matt.  
"I was just having friendly conversation with our nice barista Matt! Get off my ass."  
"Funny, you were saying the opposite thing to Lawrence yesterday."  
Adam was really blushing now. He got out his wallet as James giggled.  
"You think it's funny buddy?!"  
"Yeah, I do," James jumped back.  
"Ooooooooooh! You just going to take that Adam!" Bruce yelled.  
Adam's face was red and he didn't look happy now. James couldn't help but keep laughing. Adam slammed down the money.  
"Keep the change asshole."  
"Aw, come on Adam. I've barely even got to know you and you're already calling me names," James pouted.  
Adam gave James a look, grabbed two coffees, and walked back to their table. Matt grabbed the other two coffees and looked at the two still sitting on the counter.  
"I'll help you," James quickly butt in.  
Matt looked at him and smiled. James smiled back.  
He picked up the other two coffees and walked with Matt to their table.  
"Sorry about not having coffee holder trays. We've been losing some business and having to cut back."  
"It's fine. It's not your fault."  
James smiled to himself. He was so fucked.  
He sat the other coffees down on the table as Matt handed Joel a coffee and sat back down. Adam was already sitting and had his hood up.  
James felt guilt hit him like a ton of bricks.  
"Uh..."  
"Don't bother him, he does this sometimes. He doesn't like being picked on," Lawrence answered James's internal question.  
"He's a whiney baby," Bruce followed up.  
James still felt his heart hurting from picking on Adam. He pulled a chair from another table and sat beside Adam. He wanted to comfort him.  
Adam looked at James and gave him a weird look. James gave him a soft smile.  
"I'm sorry I picked on you. I mean, you're friends, or boyfriends, I seriously don't know, picked on you more, but I'm sorry."  
"We're boyfriends!" Joel shouted.  
James blushed.  
"Okay, boyfriends."  
Adam smiled at James and mouthed 'thank you' to him. James nodded and got up to go back to the counter.  
"I'm going to get your check."  
James grabbed the money, that was still sitting on the counter, and put it in the cash register. He took the change and put it in the tip jar, since Adam said he could keep it. The check printed and he ripped it out.  
James stared at it for a while before he got out a pen.  
"Fuck it. Lets try this."  
He quickly wrote down his number and folded the check in half. He walked back to their table and handed Spoole the check.  
"Thank you for buying the coffee."  
"No problem man! This coffee is great, I'll come here more often," Lawrence commented.  
"We try our best."  
Spoole was staring at the check  
as James left their table.

~~~~~~

"Guys, guys! He left his number!" Spoole excitedly whispered.  
"You're fucking lying," Bruce took the check and looked at it, "Holy shit he did!"  
Bruce put the check in the middle of the table and they all got their phones out. Adam quickly typed in James's number and sent him a quick text.  
"Okay, don't send anything too risky please. We don't want to scare him."  
"I think he already understands the way we are Adam. We would of scared him a long time ago," Bruce replied.  
"Just... Don't ruin this guys."  
They all got his number in and Bruce looked outside.  
"Hey! It stopped raining!"  
They looked outside, including James, and sure enough, it wasn't raining anymore. James sighed, knowing that the guys will probably leave now.  
And sure enough, they were getting up to go. James waved bye, knowing he'll have to close soon anyways.  
They all waved back, making James's heart warm up.  
"We'll text you!"  
"Okay!"  
The door closed and James suddenly felt very lonely. 

~~~~~~

As James locked up the coffee shop, he checked his phone. There were seven texts, all from the guys who came in a hour ago.  
-Hey. It's Adam. I'm sorry about any of the texts my boyfriends send you. They can be a little difficult. Hope we can hang out some time. :)  
-You have a nice ass ;)  
-BTW this is Bruce.  
-Hey it's Spoole! You're super cool. :)  
-It's Matt. Thank you for making Adam feel better. You're the best <3 also you have a cute face.  
-Hi. Lawrence here. I'm only going to your coffee shop now. Have a good day :)  
-Hello pretty boooooooy! My name's Joel ;)  
James smiled at the texts as he got into his car. He never believed in love at first sight, but he certainly just had it today.

~~~~~~

"I'd let that hot barista fuck me in the ass."  
"Jesus, Bruce!"Lawrence yelled.  
"What?! I'm not lying. You'd fuck him."  
"I never said that!"  
"You most likely thought it though," Spoole whispered.  
"Don't help him Spoole! I feel so betrayed," Lawrence pouted.  
Adam laughed as they loaded up another map on GTAV.  
"Do you think James plays GTA?" Matt asked.  
"You're so nosy Matt," Joel said, laying on top of Matt.  
"You know I could just push you off me."  
"Noooooooo Matt! Don't do it!"  
"I'm not going to."  
Joel kissed Matt's nose as Bruce screamed.  
"I died."  
"I'll avenge you Bruce!" Spoole yelled.

~~~~~~

James laid on his couch in some pajamas and lazily played video games.  
"I should text one of them back."  
He grabbed his phone and texted Bruce.  
James: Hey Bruce! It's James, but you probably already know that. Just texting one of you guys back so you don't think I'm weirded out by you guys or anything. Can't wait to hang some time!  
"I'll probably regret texting him."

~~~~~~

"James likes me the most! He texted me back first!"  
"That does not mean he likes you more," Adam argued.  
"I'm going text him back. 'What are you wearing? Winky face'."  
"Bruce don't!"  
"Too late!"

~~~~~~

"I knew I'd regret it."  
Bruce: What are you wearing? ;)  
James couldn't help but laugh anyways.

~~~~~~

Everyone was asleep on the floor, but Bruce.  
Spoole was sort of on his own, the only thing Adam having a grip on his arm, like he may leave. Bruce knew Spoole wouldn't leave, but Adam liked to keep everyone close. Adam was laying on his stomach and had an arm over Lawrence. Lawrence and Joel were on either side of Matt, Lawrence's arm slung over Matt and his hand resting on Joel's chest.  
Bruce looked from the couch and smiled. It felt like someone was missing though.  
Bruce's phone vibrated against his leg, and Bruce picked it up.  
James was missing.  
-You're so weird Bruce! I knew I should of texted Adam first. Sorry I'm texting you so late! I got caught up in a game and didn't text you back. Shows how big of an asshole I am. You're probably about to go to bed, you're probably already asleep! Anyways, good night! Or good morning! Or good whatever time you see this!  
Bruce felt his heart warm up.  
He took a picture of everyone laying on the floor and sent it to James.  
"We're just missing you."

~~~~~~

James just stared at the picture and the text Bruce sent him.  
Everyone (expect Bruce) were laying in the floor sleeping.  
Bruce: We're just missing you.  
James felt his heart beat way too fast and he knew he couldn't go to sleep. He couldn't text back. He couldn't.  
So he called.

~~~~~~

Bruce answered way too fast for someone who wasn't desperate. No way, he wasn't desperate.  
"Bruce?! Bruce! What the fuck man?"  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry James. I shouldn't of texted you that. I... I just feel like we're missing something okay? I didn't think that until I saw you in that coffee shop. I know I was a little too quick on the trigger there, but James, listen. Please don't be freaked out."  
"Where do you live?"  
"What?"  
"You heard me Bruce, where do you live? What's your address?"  
"James, are you..?"  
"I'm driving in California at three in the morning and I want to know where you live?"  
"Uh... Okay."

~~~~~~

James had no shoes on, he was in a old t-shirt and pajama pants, and he was sitting in his car in front of an apartment building.  
Bruce and Adam were standing in the lobby and James could see them arguing. He, for only a second, was going to drive away. He couldn't though, not now.  
Bruce and Adam were still arguing when James parked his car and marched up to the door. He opened it and quickly ran up to them.  
"Hey. Hey! Stop. Please don't argue."  
"Yeah Adam, lets not argue."  
"Oh, you're going to pull that fucking card, huh? Bruce, you need to understand this."  
"Understand what?"  
"That you're forcing James into something he might not want to be a part of!"  
James eyes widened and he gasped. Bruce started to tear up. Adam looked like he was about to leave the apartment building.  
James needed to say something. He needed to right now.  
"I want this."  
"W-What?" Adam stuttered.  
Bruce looked at James and shook his head. Shit, James fucked up, didn't he?  
"You heard me asshole. I want to be a part of this. I think I fell in love with all of you the moment Bruce's excuse of flirting flowed out of his mouth. I fell in love again when you were joking and just loving each other. I knew I was fucked when you guys were so excited when I wrote my number on your check. I fell so hard and I've never fell so fucking hard like that before! I want to be a part of your weird relationship that's filled with so much love that I may drown if I don't join it soon. I understand your worrying Adam, you don't want to hurt me. Dating six people at once can be hard for someone who's never been in a polyamorous relationship. I know, my friend jumped into something like that, but he's so happy. He's so fucking happy and I want that Adam. I want that so fucking bad."  
James didn't realize he was crying, but he was and he let it happen. Bruce and Adam were staring at him and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to leave.  
"James..."  
"I'm sorry Adam, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't called you an asshole I..."  
Adam grabbed James's face and kissed him. James felt his heart stop and he wasn't breathing.  
"Dammit Adam, I wanted to kiss him first!"  
Adam laughed as they kissed and pulled away, still laughing. James finally breathed and smiled.  
Bruce kissed him next and James had never been so happy before.


	2. Chapter 2

They had dated for three months and James still felt like he was floating.  
James had made a chart for "achievements" for the guys to have 'fun' with while he was getting used to their arrangements.  
Adam held the achievement "First Kiss." Bruce wrote "Second Kiss" for his achievement, then changed it to "Sucked James's Dick First" for his achievement instead.  
Joel held the "Had Sex First" achievement and would use it against the other guys. Spoole would always counter it with "Had My Dick in James's Ass First," which Joel would get mad about. Lawrence thought it was all dumb.  
Matt wrote down the achievement "James Calls Me Hot A Lot" and he was good with that. James wasn't going to deny it, Matt was really hot.  
James was cleaning the floor of the coffee shop as Adam sat on his phone. They liked the soft silence and just liked each others company. James was going to totally make out with Adam when they get home though.  
"Hey, why do you do those achievement things?"  
"To make things fun, I guess. Achievements are fun."  
"Yeah, I guess. At least we're not fighting for the top spot."  
"Because there isn't one. All of you guys still get the achievements, we're in this together."  
Adam smiled and looked back down at his phone.  
Yeah, James was happy.

~~~~~~

James had his "real fight" with one of the guys about a week after Adam asked about the achievements. It was with Lawrence and it was dumb, but James didn't admit it until later.  
"It's stupid! There is no point to your achievement thing James!"  
"I just wanted to do something fun! You always complain about it Lawrence! I don't understand why you do!"  
"It's like we're trophies to you! It's like you're seeing who's the best at what!"  
"I'm not doing that! Lawrence, I'm just doing something funny! It's all just a joke!"  
"Yeah, a fucking joke! Are we a joke to you James?!"  
James stared at Lawrence. He couldn't answer. He felt too shocked to answer.  
Lawrence pushed James out of the way and left the apartment. James was still staring where Lawrence was.

~~~~~~

James took down the achievement list and waited for Lawrence to come back.  
Bruce, Spoole, and Joel stayed with James as Adam and Matt looked for Lawrence. They tried to comfort James, but all he could think about was the fight.  
"Where do you think he went?"  
"I don't know James, but he'll be back. This is his apartment," Bruce answered, holding James in his lap.  
"Yeah, but what if he like... went really far away? What if he doesn't want me in the relationship anymore? I was being selfish and mean. Oh god, what if he leaves?! What if he wants out of the relationship?"  
Bruce hugged James close to him, pressing his nose into his hair.  
"He'd never do that. Lawrence is a smart guy. He'll come back."  
"I hope so."

~~~~~~

James woke up on the couch and felt someone laying on top of him. He thought it was Bruce for a second before seeing the lopsided glasses on the person's face.  
"Lawrence?"  
Lawrence stirred a little, but stayed sleeping on top of James. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen.  
James smiled and laid his head back down on the couch.  
He'll just sleep for a little longer.

~~~~~~

When James woke up again, he was still laying on the couch, but Lawrence was gone. James felt a little sad.  
"Hey! You're finally awake!"  
James looked around to see Matt sitting in the recliner.  
"Where is everyone?"  
"The others went to work, but Lawrence is still here. If you want, you can go talk to him."  
James nodded and got up off the couch. He kissed Matt and went to go find Lawrence. He found him in the bedroom, playing a game on the TV.  
James knocked and waited for Lawrence to answer.  
"You can just come in James. You don't have to knock."  
James walked into the bedroom and sat down next to Lawrence on the bed.  
"I'm sorry Larr."  
"Sorry? I should be the one to apologize. I got mad for no reason."  
"No, you had a reason. The achievement thing was dumb and I shouldn't of made it. I can understand why you got upset."  
"Well, thank you. I guess."  
"Are we good?"  
"Yeah, but I want slow make up sex for it."  
James smiled and got off the bed.  
"I'll see if we have any lube."  
"I'm top."  
"When are you not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Then happiness.  
> I don't feel like I gave this chapter the charm I wanted it to have. But whatever.  
> Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

James went back to work the next day scared. He had missed two days and didn't even tell his boss he'd be out. James messed with his hands as he walked into the shop, panic filling up his chest.  
"Hey Griffon."  
Griffon turned towards James and waved him over to her. James quickly walked up to her and waited for what she was going to say.  
"James, why did you miss two days of work? You know Tina had to take those hours."  
"I know Griffon, but I was having some trouble with my boyfriends and I completely forgot about work. I promise I'll make it up. I'll work extra hours with no pay, I'll make it up to Tina. Just please don't fire me."  
Griffon laughed and put her hand on James shoulder.  
"I'm not going to fire you, no way. You're one of my best workers. So you missed two days of work, I'm fine with it. I just wanted to know why."  
"Oh."  
James felt weight lifted off his shoulders after she said that.  
"Thanks Griffon, you're too nice."  
"No problem Willems. You need to apologize to Tina though. She wasn't the happiest that she had to work extra, even though she got extra pay in her paycheck."  
"Okay, is she in the back?"  
"Yeah, she was about to leave when she saw you walk in."  
James waved to Griffon and went into the back, seeing Tina packing her bag.  
"Hey Tina."  
Tina looked up and her jaw clenched.  
"James, you fucker."  
She walked up to James and poked her finger into the middle of his chest. She was way smaller than him, but James was still scared of her.  
"I had to work all day for two days James! What were you doing?!"  
"Uh... I was having some issues back home. It's all good now though so you don't have to work extra. I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
"Yeah, you better make it up! I was fine the first day, but yesterday I was supposed to hang out with Meg and Lindsay! I had to cancel because of you!"  
"Shit, I'm sorry Tina. I really am."  
Tina smiled and lightly punched James in the arm.  
"So, on another note, how's those boyfriends of yours treating you?"  
"Great actually! Lawrence and I had a fight, that's why I missed two days of work. We're all good now though."  
"Yeah, Lawrence is a huge sweet heart."  
"What?"  
"Where do you think he went after your fight? He came here. The poor guy was in tears and was scared he ruined the relationship he was having with you."  
James felt his heart ache.  
"Aw... I didn't know he felt like that. I'm going to have to kiss him a few more times when I get back to the apartment."  
"Yeah, give the guy some love."  
"Thanks Tina. I owe you again."  
"Hey, I do my best."

~~~~~~

James had never had sex with more than one person, but it was amazing.   
It was with Lawrence and Joel. Since it was James's first time having a threesome, they were more dominant and James loved it. They took it slow and soft and James had never felt so much love be put into sex before. He ate it up.  
When he woke up, Lawrence and Joel were still there.

~~~~~~

"Damn it Bruce! My boss is gonna be pissed."  
James stared at the hickey that was plastered on his neck like a fucking neon sign. He couldn't cover it up in any way.  
"I think Griffon will have a huge laugh about it. She's super cool James, I think you'll be fine."  
James sighed and walked out of the bathroom.  
"She's going to beat my ass."

~~~~~~

"You're such a show off Willems."  
James put his hand over his hickey as he walked with Tina.   
"It's Bruce! He likes to do this stuff. The others are always littered in hickeys too."  
"Griffon is going to fucking chew you out."  
"I know."  
They both walked into the shop and Griffon was standing at the front counter. She looked up when they walked in and James could feel her eyes land on the bruise on his neck.  
"Oh no! Hell no! You are not working today James!"  
"What? Griffon I..."  
"No! I understand you love the fuck out of those boys, but you can't have that."  
"But Grif, I told Bruce..."  
"Well Bruce will just have to come talk to me about regulations then. I'm sorry James, but these are for all companies. There has to be stopping point."  
"God dammit."  
"I'll just take it from your vacation, alright? Wait for it to heal and then come back."  
James crossed his arms and looked straight at Griffon.  
"Who will take my place?"  
"A friend of mine can take your place for a little while. Now go home."  
James threw his arms up in frustration and went out the door.  
"See ya Willems!"  
"Bye Tina, I'll talk to you later."  
James closed the door and walked to his car.  
"Fan-fucking-tastic!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Griffon and Tina appear!!!  
> I love Tina and Griffon so I put them in. You'll see more of them.   
> Enjoy :)


	4. Chapter 4

James sat on the couch in his apartment and sulked.   
He had nothing much to do. His boyfriends were all at work and most of his stuff was at Lawrence's apartment, but he didn't want to go to Lawrence's because no one was there.   
He rubbed his hickey again for the hundredth time and finally got up.  
"I wonder what color of foundation I am."

~~~~~~

James stood in the make up section of Target and looked for a color that resembled his skin. He could see people eyeing him, but he didn't give a shit anymore. People eye him a lot anyways.  
James picked a color and rubbed it onto his hand. He smiled when it blended nicely with his skin tone and he grabbed it.   
He looked around at other make ups and saw all the different lipsticks and eyeshadow.   
"They're all so pretty."  
He took out his phone and looked at the time. Tina would be off work now. He called her and waited for her to answer.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Tina, I think I know how to owe you back for ruining your day with your friends."  
"And how's that?"  
"Well, I'm shopping for some stuff and was wondering if you want to join me."  
"Hmm... What are you shopping for?"  
"Some make up."  
"Yeah, I'll come. What store are you at?"  
"Target right now."  
"Just wait in the make up aisle. I'll be there soon."  
"Thanks Tina."  
"No problem. I needed some more make up anyways."

~~~~~~

James walked around the store with Tina, helping her shop for things she needed. He held onto his new make up and smiled every time he thought about wearing it for his boyfriends.  
"You think these will be good? I want to look nice."  
"I promise Willems, they'll look great. You already have great features, but this stuff will make it pop. You can also cover up that hickey."  
"Can you help me put it on?"  
"Of course I will. Maybe I should invite Lindsay and Meg to help me."  
"That's be cool. I just want to look nice."  
Tina and James went to the video game aisle and looked at all the games.  
"Oh man Willems! They have Battlefield Hardline in stock! Maybe we should get it."  
"Spoole has it for download on his computer. You can get it though."  
"Fuck yeah I'm going to get it."  
Tina went to the front desk and James continued looking around.   
"Look at that freak," someone whispered.  
James looked around and saw some kids staring at him.   
"You calling me a freak?"  
"Yeah, I'm calling you a freak! Why do you have make up? Isn't that for girls?"  
"When did make up say 'for girls' on it? I've never seen it."  
The kid and his friend got closer to James and sneered at him.  
"Who you wearing that for? You're boyfriend?"  
"Actually, yes. I am going to wear this for my boyfriends."  
"Boyfriends? You have more than one?"  
"That's fucking right. I have more than one, and they would beat you and your friend up for calling me names."  
The kid scrunched up his nose and poked his finger in the middle of James's chest.  
"All you fucking gays trying to take over the world, it makes me sick."  
"I'm actually bisexual, thank you very much, and I'd like it if you would shut your fucking mouth."  
The kid pushed James and walked off, his friend following close behind.  
"James!"  
Tina ran up to James, a scared look in her eye.  
"Did they hurt you?"  
"No, they were just assholes trying to give me a hard time. I'm fine now."   
"Okay good."  
Tina went and got her game; then they walked around the store a little longer. James kept a grip on his basket and talked to Tina about small things. James liked hanging out with her.   
"You ready? I think we did all the shopping we could."  
"Yeah, lets go."

~~~~~~

James held to his bag and waited for Tina to check out. He could hear some people point out his hickey, but James ignored them as much as possible.  
Tina got her last thing checked out and paid for it. James helped her carry some bags as they walked outside.  
"Was today fun?" James asked.  
"Yeah, I had a good time. Who knew James Willems was a fun shopping partner."  
"Oh shut up."  
They walked to Tina's car in a comfortable silence. James liked the company of Tina. She was so nice, but strong and ready to put up with any sort of shit.  
James knew that if things had been different, he might of dated her.  
"What time do your boyfriends get back from work?"  
"Spoole is usually the first home. If its not him, it'll be Bruce."  
"We going to your apartment or Lawrence's?"  
"Mine. It's closer."  
"Alright, I'll see you there Willems. We're going to make you so cute."  
James smiled and walked to his car as Tina got into her car.  
"I hope so."

~~~~~~

James sat on edge of the bathtub as Tina's friend Meg applied his eyeliner.  
"Please don't poke me in the eye."  
"She won't poke you in the eye Willems. The only person I know who's better than Meg is Arryn," Tina replied.  
"I'm not going to deny that," Meg laughed.  
Meg finished James's eyeliner and backed up to see her work.  
"Damn, that looks good!" Lindsay said, just walking in.  
"Makes his eyes pop. His boyfriends can thank me later."  
"Can I see?" James asked.  
Meg moved and James got up to look into the mirror.   
"Shit, this looks awesome! I should've done it sooner."  
"Even Ryan can't do it that well," Lindsay praised, "Good job Meg."  
"Hey, I do it everyday. Not that big of a deal."  
James took out his phone and took a picture of himself and then took another with the girls.  
"I'm gonna send them those."  
"Sight your sources! I don't want you taking the credit of my work," Meg teased.  
James rolled his eyes.

~~~~~~

Jaimez: Look how pretty I am!  
Jaimez: *sent two pictures*  
Jaimez: you can thank Meg later.  
Brucey Boy: HOLY SHIT!!!  
JHole: You can leave that lipstick on my face baby ;).  
Lovely Kovic: maybe I should start wearing make up. You look great btw. 10/10 would fuck.  
SirLarr: I'm going to ruin Meg's hard work most likely. Sorry Meg.  
Sp00le: then I'll ruin it more. Sorry X2 Meg.  
Matt<3: You look hawt! Give me a kiss before the others ruin it okay?  
Jaimez: Of course babe ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James in make up? HELL YEAH!  
> Also I'm just going to add RT Ladies as the chapters progress. I love them.  
> Enjoy :)


	5. Chapter 5

"J-James..."  
James stopped kissing Adam's neck and looked at him.  
"You need something?"  
James moved his hips a little and Adam moaned.  
"S-Shit!"  
They were laying on the couch, James laying on top of Adam, and James knew they were both really turned on.   
"I can feel your boner against my ass buddy."  
James moved again and Adam was literally in tears.  
"Just fuck me! Please!"  
"Hmm, now that would be nice yeah? I'd be filling you up with my cock. Maybe I should wait for the others to get back."  
"N-No... James p-please..."  
"Maybe I'll let Bruce watch me while you watch. Make you wait your turn. Get Lawrence to make sure you don't do anything. How's that sound Kovic? Does that sound nice?"  
James moved his knee between Adam's legs and dug it into his crotch.   
"F-Fuck, James..."  
James had no idea how he was keeping such a normal stance during this. Adam looked so good under him.  
"Shit man, you're so hot."  
Adam nervously laughed. His breathing was so heavy and James could see the lust in his eyes.  
"Fuck it, we're not waiting."  
James unbuttoned Adam's pants and pulled them down. Adam moaned and James almost broke right there.  
"I'm gonna cum in my pants before we even get started god dammit."

~~~~~~

James and Adam stood in the shower, warm water spraying on them. James had is head on Adam's shoulder as water washed off the sweat and cum.  
"I fucking love you."  
Adam tensed then relaxed again.  
"I love you too."  
James didn't know that was the first time he said it any of them, but Adam knew.  
And Adam almost cried.

~~~~~~

"He said he loved me."  
Lawrence looked up at Adam as they sat in the coffee shop. James was taking orders from some college students who looked like they hadn't slept in days.  
"When?"  
"After we had sex yesterday, in the shower."  
Lawrence smiled and looked back down at his phone.  
"I'm happy it was you first."  
Adam looked at his hands and sighed.  
"I was never first. I don't understand why he decided to say it to me first. I don't deserve..."  
"Dammit Adam, don't do this. You deserve it. Fuck, I don't want to sound cross Adam, but he decided that you were worth saying it to. He probably didn't even notice that was the first time he said it to one of us."  
Lawrence put his hand on Adam's shoulder.  
"Look at me Adam. Hey, look at me."  
Adam looked up at Lawrence and Lawrence smiled at him.  
"We all love you so much Adam. You literally make sure we all feel loved in this relationship, that we're all together. Shit, I would've never joined this if it wasn't for you. I was so scared, but you showed that it worked. And it's still fucking working.  
"You fit Matt in so well with us even though he's asexual. You showed him how much we appreciate him. You remind Spoole that we won't forget him now like we did at the beginning of all this. You make sure Bruce takes care of himself because sometimes he forgets to. You make sure Joel doesn't focus on just one person, that he reminds everyone that he loves them. You make sure I don't become too dominant and controlling, because I know I do."  
Adam was still staring at him. Other people were looking to, but all Adam saw was Lawrence.  
"Then there's James. Oh my god, you helped James fit in. We knew he'd fit right in, but you made sure he wasn't messing anything up like he thought he was. He chose to say that he loved you first, and I know he meant it. He loves you Adam. I love you. We all love you."  
"I-I love you too."  
Adam hugged Lawrence and they didn't care people were staring. They truly loved each other.  
No one was going to ruin their relationship.

~~~~~~

James heard every word Lawrence told Adam.   
James didn't know how much saying he loved Adam would effect him. He also didn't know he said it to Adam first.   
James continued taking orders and thought about which time would be best to say "I love you" to the others.

~~~~~~~

James was sitting by Matt on the recliner as they watched a movie. Lawrence was on the floor with Bruce and Joel while Adam and Spoole were on the couch.   
James wasn't paying any attention to the movie. He even forgot what they were watching.   
All he could think about was how to say he loved them.  
"Hey Matt..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
Matt didn't say anything for a moment, then pressed a kiss onto James's cheek.  
"I love you too."  
James smiled and snuggled into Matt's side.  
That was easier than expected.

~~~~~~

Bruce picked up James from work on Tuesdays.  
And today was Tuesday.  
James always told them he could drive himself to and from work, but they wouldn't let him. It pissed him off, but it also made him smile.  
James locked up the shop and ran to Bruce's car. He opened the door and quickly got in.  
"Man, today was too busy for a Tuesday," James complained, shutting the door, "I'm glad we close early on Tuesdays."  
"I never asked you why you close early on Tuesdays," Bruce said, driving out of the parking lot of the coffee shop.  
"I don't know why. You'd have to ask Tina, she's worked there longer."  
Bruce nodded as he continued to drive to Lawrence's apartment.  
James laid his head on the window and smiled.  
"I love Tuesdays."  
"Why?"  
"Because they remind me that you're picking me up, and I love you. That why I love Tuesdays. I love everyday."  
Bruce smiled and continued to drive.  
"I love you too James."  
James didn't even realize he said he loved Bruce until Bruce said he loved him back. James didn't say anything else the rest of the drive, but he never stopped smiling.

~~~~~~

James laid in bed with Joel, drawing circles into Joel's arm.  
"God, I love you."  
Joel tensed then turned to face James.   
"What did you say?"  
"I said I love you."  
Joel kissed James and pulled him closer.  
"I love you too."

~~~~~~

Lawrence was sitting on the couch looking at his computer when James walked him, stumbling over to him. Lawrence put his computer on the coffee table and grabbed James's arm to lead him over to the couch. James fell onto the couch and laid his head on Lawrence's lap.  
"Are you drunk?"  
"Uh... No..."  
"What game you guys been playing?"  
"Uh... Mario something..."  
"Mario Party? Mario Kart?"  
"Mario... Something..."  
Lawrence rolled his eyes and pet James's hair.  
"Sounds like a fun game."  
"It's not fun when you lose."  
"Why's that?"  
"Because... Uh... You have to drink."  
Lawrence nodded.  
"So you are drinking?"  
"No..."  
"Dammit James."  
James closed his eyes and smiled to himself.  
"Bruce and Adam are drunk. I'm not... drunk."  
"Nope. You're totally sober."  
"Yep."  
James moved a little and pressed his face into Lawrence's stomach.  
"Can I tell you a secret?"  
"Sure, I guess."  
"I love you."  
Lawrence laughed.  
"You're so drunk. I love you too, James."  
Lawrence could feel James smile against his stomach.  
"I'm going to sleep now."  
"You do that buddy."

~~~~~~

Spoole bit down on James's shoulder and moaned against it. James hissed from the pain, but let Spoole do it. It always hurt the first time he does it.  
James thrusted up into Spoole again and Spoole bit harder.  
"God dammit Sean, that hurts."  
Spoole let go of James shoulder and wiped away his saliva with a shaky hand.  
"S-Sorry..."  
"I want you to do it again."  
"W-What?"  
"Dammit Sean, I love you, but you gotta listen to me. I want you to bite me again."  
Spoole looked confused, but nodded anyways.  
"Okay."

~~~~~~

Spoole and James sat in the bathroom, Spoole cleaning the bite mark on James's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Sorry? I asked you to do it. You don't have to be sorry."  
Spoole smiled and continued to put disinfectant on his James's shoulder.  
"I love you too."  
"What?"  
"You said you loved me, while we were..."   
James hugged Spoole tightly.  
"Ah! James!"  
"I remember now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at writing any form of sexual interaction. I'm so sorry.  
> But this chapter is just James saying "I love you" to his boys :).  
> Enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Coffee Shop AU?  
> COFFEE SHOP AU!  
> I'm so sorry.  
> I may add more chapters, but this is all I'm adding for now.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
